tstat_missionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechina
Radon Anti-Intel Nucleon (Codenamed Raine): '''This ship is from an experimental class of ship that was developed combining Terran and Silician technology. It possesses very high stealth, offensive, defensive and maneuverability capabilities. It can also carry a few other mechina for support. It was developed to travel alone, and doesn’t travel in convoys. The T-STAT team is based off this experimental ship. '''BA-Class (Battle Assault): '''The largest of the Mechina family. These are huge assault ships manned by 10 pilots that have a huge assortment of firepower. They are normally used for frontal assaults and are placed on the frontlines for mid and close range combat. '''FS-Class (Frigate Support): '''Although not as large as the BA class, these classes of Mechina are piloted by 4 pilots, and are more about speed and maneuverability. They are generally found in convoys, and travel with one BA-class mechina to act as a final line of defense to prevent any attack on the BA Mechina. '''TO-Class (Tactical Ops): This is the final class of what are called “ship mechina”. They generally are the center of operations. In times gone by, these were called “flagships” but the UTSF has done away with what they refer to as “old name tags”. These ships are the smallest of the “ship mechina” class and are generally found to the rear of a convoy or at the very rear of a battle front. Jira-Class (JCs): This class of fighter takes two pilots to control. Although one pilot can handle it by themselves, two are used for safety concerns. They are the largest of what is grouped as the “fighter mechina”. Due to their size, they are almost always carried only on BA-Class as those are the only ones who can carry a sufficient amount of them without seriously hampering its combat abilities. It is heavily armoured and carried a huge plasma cannon. However its maneuverability is very slow and limited, and its close combat capabilities are severely limited by this fact. Gira-Class (GCs): These are the main stay of the UTSF. It is the most heavily produced and used unit. It’s very well balanced with a good amount of offense and defense. Manufacturers have developed variations of the GC so that it can be more adept at long, medium, or close range combat depending on the situation. Pango-Class (PCs): '''This light, agile unit is used mostly for espionage missions. Its not very useful on the battlefield as it can be destroyed very easily. However, its speed and small size allows it to easily slip in and out without being detected. TAT posses the highest ratio of these fighters for their spy and espionage department. However, their version also has a light sword which it can use for defense and offense should anything go wrong on a mission. '''Integrated Psychic Unit (IPU or Ingred): '''Top secret next generation combat unit. It integrates the thought process of the pilot with the mechanical controls of the mechina. Its believed to increase the reflexes and abilities of the pilots, however since the main driving force of the mechina is the pilot, there is a lot of stress placed on the pilot, which some may consider hazardous. '''Biological Integrated Unit (BIU or Bio-Ingred): '''Of the same origin as the Ingred, this mechina’s operating system has an actual personality integrated into it. The personality is set at a default, but is eventually shaped by the pilot of it. It can think independently of the pilot, and develops a psychic bond with the pilot so that it can move at the pilot’s will without the pilot being in the cockpit. This mechina was said to be developed, but no one has ever seen one. '''Free Range and Motion Exoskeleton (FRAME): '''A newly developed mechina. It has the persona of a child programmed into it, and it evolves as it communicates and fights along with its pilot. Unlike a Bio-Ingred, its personality isn’t totally dependent on the pilot alone, but also dependant on how the pilot responds to various situations. Also unlike the bio-ingred, it can speak languages that others can hear and respond back to. '''General Nuclear Operated Vehicular Attacker (GENOVA): '''A mechina some might refer to as outdated, but piloted correctly, it still possess a large threat if not taken seriously. It is a heavily armoured mechina. It isn’t the most maneuverable mechina, but it can pack a punch, and can easily hold its own. Its production has been discontinued, although a few of the veteran pilots still like to use them and fix and adjust them to modern combat. '''Adaptable Tactical Fighter (ATF): A light fighter mechina, that as its name suggest is can change adapt itself to battle situations. It has modes; walker, hover, and flight. It is only in the test phase but a few have been developed for military use. They have high speed and agility as well as an array of light armaments that can be used depending on the situation and “mode” it is in'.'